


I Love You (Even With Your Mismatched Laces)

by yuri_chan



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, because we all love jihoon's fashion sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_chan/pseuds/yuri_chan
Summary: Park Jihoon is a mess of garish colors, mismatched laces, and fashion choices that could be reconsidered... but Daniel loves him anyways.Or: That overused thing where you see in color only after you lay sight on your soulmate.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fell into the Wanna One hole so lol hi.

Of all the thing Kang Daniel was expecting this morning, finding his soulmate was not one of them.

Because Kang Daniel is a regular kinda guy who has a regular kinda routine and doesn’t do a lot out of the ordinary. Every morning, he wakes up to the sound of his alarm, allows himself to press snooze twice, then pulls himself out of bed half heartedly. A good face wash and comb down later, he'll be pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt or hoodie, depending on the weather. Then, he'll grab his skateboard and throw on his beat pair of shoes before running out the door with his bag.

Kang Daniel will then swerve left on Main Road, kicking up his skateboard and swinging Cafe Omma's door open, the bell cheerfully making his presence known. He'll sit down, shit eating grin bright and cheerful and wait for the familiar owner who looks at Daniel with a shake of his head. Then an affection-filled sigh, Jisung hyung, owner of Cafe Omma will slide a plate of eggs, toast, and coffee down the counter.

"Thanks mom!" Kang Daniel cheers cutely, lips curving and eyes disappearing as Jisung hyung knocks him on the head.

"Aish, you kid."

This is where Daniel's usual day changes.

Normally, Kang Daniel will finish his breakfast and then skate off to his morning class, but today what happens is different.

First of all, when he reaches to take a big gulp of his coffee, instead of making it into his mouth, it misses, sopping over the edges onto the front of his shirt. It leaves a drastic mess, and Daniel hissing as hot water hits the top of his thighs.

"Aigoo, clumsy! What will I do with you!" Jisung bemoans, loudly spinning around and out from behind the counter and swiping Daniel's front with the towel that had been hung over his shoulder a second ago.

"Ah-- moooom, I'm fine!-- mom!" Daniel whines, trying to bat away Jisung's quick hands.

"Don't mom me, you got coffee everywhere!"

It's at this exact moment, Daniel rolls his eyes, giving in to Jisung's relentless nagging, and spots someone unfamiliar out of the corner of his eye.

Not to be rude, and Daniel usually isn’t rude, but this kid looks like a mess. A straight up mess. And this is coming from coffee stained Daniel.

The kid looks shorter than Daniel, a little stocky, but cute. His brown hair still looks tousled and mussed from sleep, a hair clip pushing one side of his bangs out of his face. But what really catches Daniel's eye is the kid's questionable knit sweater, a bright (okay, hideous) thing with patches of bright red, orange, and yellows. A pair of jeans that look too long for the boy's legs, and to top it all off, a pair of sneakers. With mismatched laces.

This is all outfitted, of course, with a shy look, eyes trained on the ground, shoulders hunched as he seemingly tries to hide from the world.

And that's when Daniel realizes that his world has exploded into color.

He runs out before he catches the boy's eye, and doesn't dare look back, despite Jisung's loud cries.

He met his soulmate. He has met his soulmate! Daniel's heart pounds as he throws his skateboard to the ground and races away, jeans still stained with coffee.

Kang Daniel has met his soulmate. And Daniel has run away. Like a coward.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel concludes that he's in serious like. He's in serious like for Park Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow honestly, thank you guys so much for the support! i'm so glad people are enjoying the story :) 
> 
> oh kang daniel, you're so smitten.

There's an uncanny thing called fate that seems to like toying with Daniel.

At least, that's what he tells himself drily as he slinks down lower in his seat in the back corner of the lecture hall. Because, right, remember the boy? The one wearing the hideous sweater with mismatched laces, and the brown hair, all tousled and so adorable--  _ ahem, right and _ \-- his name is Park Jihoon and he's in Daniel's morning lecture?

What are the chances?

Park Jihoon, in a very Park Jihoon style, stares at the floor insistently as the teacher points him out a seat. Park Jihoon follows, looking up shallowly to gauge the distance between him and the stairs before shuffling two seats down from Park Woojin, a classmate of Daniel's. A few moments later, when the teacher's back is turned, Daniel watches as Woojin gestures quietly, beckoning Jihoon to move next to him, in which the boy does.

It's apparent they're close, and it's all Daniel can stare at for the rest of class. A cold feeling worms into his heart as he watches Jihoon shyly nod, giggling at something apparently hilarious that Woojin has mentioned.

No, Daniel's not jealous, he promises.

The rest of class, Daniel is distracted to say in the least. He can't help but obsessively watch Park Jihoon's every move, every sniffle, every flick of his fingers to clear eraser shaving off his desk and to right his hair. He can't help it, he finally admits halfway through the lecture that Daniel quite honestly cannot remember the subject of anymore. Park Jihoon is cute, and Daniel is so completely, totally, irrevocably... in love? No, that can't be... not yet, right?

Daniel concludes that he's in serious like. He's in serious like for Park Jihoon.

This morning, Daniel had found Jihoon's hideous sweater and mismatched laces terribly ridiculous and unnerving, but suddenly, he's feeling another feeling squirming into his heart, spreading warmth through his arms and legs. Kang Daniel can't help but regard Jihoon's sweater and laces now with endearment. And he can't even help himself as he tries to stifle his grin watching Jihoon's sweater paws hit Woojin's shoulder.

Daniel's about ready to go and find Jihoon, tell him how much he loves his little hair clip and shoelaces and patches of red, when he spots Woojin sling a protective arm over Jihoon's. Daniel's heart crashes to the ground, trying hard to fight the urge to yank Woojin's arm away, and watches the two exit the lecture hall attached at the hip.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, first, chill. Second, chill. Third, do you know his name at least?" Ong asks, trying to mask his look of horror. What has gotten into his friend? This was very unlike his usual laid back bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally tis here! haha sorry :) 
> 
> i was like half delirious when I wrote this... but I want you all to really deeply appreciate the bro-iness between ong and kang. i say this with dead seriousness. heh 
> 
> please enjoy... tell me what you think of this chapter!

"What's wrong?" Ong Seongwoo asks as Daniel enters the dorm room, not even bothering to look up. Seongwoo's been his dorm mate since freshman year, and Daniel regards Ong as someone closer than a best friend, almost like a brother.

Albeit, a little shit at the best of times, Ong Seongwoo is someone that Daniel relies on.

"What do you mean--" Daniel begins before a glare from Ong cuts him off.

"C'mon, I'm not your best bro just for shit. Something's happened." Seongwoo says, rolling his eyes.

"How did you--" Daniel tries again.

"You didn't slam the door shut, you didn't ask me what we were getting for dinner, nor did you greet me with your usual 'What's cookin' good lookin.'" Ong looks up again, eyes dead serious. "Need I say more?"   
  
Daniel scowls as he sits heavily down next to Seongwoo on the couch.

"Hey! Get off, you're on my papers!"

"Yah, am I important or are your papers important?" Daniel asks wryly, shuffling a pile of crumpled papers aside to make room.

"Well I need to graduate, so clearly my papers." Ong replies, not missing a beat.

"Asshole." Daniel grins, and Seongwoo only replies with the same shit eating grin that they were both known for.

"Okay, but seriously. What's up, Kaniel. What's on your mind?"

Daniel sighs as he leans back, not hesitating to snuggle down into the lone throw pillow decorating the couch, not bothering to move the rest of the papers that he was now crushing.

"So like... maybe I met my soulmate today." Daniel finally says, relief flooding his chest as he lets his words hang in the air.

"... You did?!" Ong screeches, taking a second to process the news. "Kaniel! That's great, how is she? Is she nice? Do I get to meet her? What's her name?" 

Daniel puts a hand up to stop the inflow of questions.

"Okay, okay, first.  _ She _ , is a  _ boy _ ."

Seongwoo nods, "Okay, could have seen that coming."    


"Um... and second, he doesn't know I'm his soulmate?"

"What do you mean."

"He... doesn't know I'm his soulmate." Daniel repeats again, quieter this time.

"Daniel, what the fuck."   
  
"I freaked out, okay! I didn't mean to! I just saw him and short circuited, and he's in my morning lecture, and I feel like he's really close with Woojin, like are they dating? And I'm just not sure what to do now but he's really cute and augh I don't know what do I do Ong, How do I approach him--"

"Okay, first, chill. Second, chill. Third, do you know his name at least?" Ong asks, trying to mask his look of horror. What has gotten into his friend? This was very unlike his usual laid back  _ bro _ .

"Park Jihoon. His name is Park Jihoon."

"Park Jihoon? Well, watch and learn Kaniel." Ong says, tossing his papers aside and reaching for his computer. "This is how you find information in today's day and age."   
  
Within minutes, Ong Seongwoo has an entire social media page pulled up, with pictures of a certain familiar cutie on his computer screen.

"This your guy?"   
  
When he gets no answer, Seongwoo looks back at Daniel and nearly chokes.

Daniel's quietly staring at the screen now with a look in his eyes that Seongwoo doesn't recognize.

"Yah, hey. Hey, don't weird out on me. Daniel... Kaniel...? Danny?"    


But Daniel's long gone, staring wide-eyed at a certain picture of Park Jihoon, winking coyly at the camera.

"Oh dear," Ong Seongwoo whispers under his breath. "This is far more serious than I had thought..."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a couple of casual selfies, a few food shots, and another few pics snapped with pwoojs (Park Woojin), jy_deep (some Bae Jinyoung), and daevid_29 (a Lee Daehwi).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho... enjoy! tell me what you think c:

Daniel was dreading going to class the next morning as he laid in bed and willed time to stop. Part of him was excited to see the mysterious Park Jihoon again, but part of him was also terrified. Of what, he’s not totally sure. Maybe it was Woojin’s imposing presence, or his casual hand on Jihoon’s shoulder, but whatever it was Daniel was terrified. 

Another thing that was holding Daniel back was the pictures he had browsed through casually (read: stalked) last night. He has spent a while just scrolling down Jihoon’s feed, stalking tags and making sure to not like any pictures by accident. 

There were a couple of casual selfies, a few food shots, and another few pics snapped with pwoojs (Park Woojin), jy_deep (some Bae Jinyoung), and daevid_29 (a Lee Daehwi). 

Jihoon has friends. Attractive friends. Could be boyfriends. Could also be protective and scary. Jihoon was someone that would have protective friends. Even Daniel felt protective. 

An image of Lee Daehwi and Bae Jinyoung cackling as they slowly spun a bound Daniel over a roasting fire while Park Woojin stood aside watching gleefully suddenly pops into Daniel’s head and he shudders. 

Yeah no, Daniel was terrified. 

Albeit, here he is again, baseball cap pulled low, trying to hide behind air and a couple of chairs as he skitters around the lecture hall and the two Parks. Unfortunately, he had stayed just a bit too long laying in bed contemplating time control and Park Jihoon that he had just barely made it to class on time. Seats were already filled up and so Daniel had been forced by his own stupidity and fate to sit two rows behind Park Jihoon. 

From here, he could hear his voice, see the curls of sleep-mussed hair on the back of his neck, even the little hair clip in Jihoon’s hair, a cute one decorated with a tiny metal bunny.

Today, Jihoon was dressed in an oversized pink sweater, paired with questionable track pants… the same pink shade. It was loud, eye-catching, and bold, even hideous, but Kang Daniel could only think about how nice the color suited Park Jihoon. 

The pink sweater practically swallowed up the boy, drowning Jihoon in soft pink fabric, as well as drowning Daniel up in gushiness. Daniel felt soft and dreamy, like he had fallen into a cloud of puffy bright pink clouds, or like he had sunk his teeth into those gummies he loved eating--

_ Ahem _ . 

Ong had laughed at him last night for being a whipped lil’ bitch and Daniel had retaliated with a well aimed throw of his pillow, but now Daniel was willing to concede He’ll even proudly say it now, Kang Daniel is whipped and his soulmate doesn’t even know he exists. 

At this point in his dreamlike state, class has ended and Daniel’s trying to strategically edge his way out again without being seen. He’s decided to wait for Jihoon to leave the lecture hall first before following at a safe distance, but his plan is ruined when a tall lanky boy enters dashingly through the doors and stops in front of Jihoon. 

Daniel’s heart thuds in his chest as the boy promptly asks Park Jihoon out for coffee, and Jihoon replies with, “Oh, Guanlin--” 

Daniel doesn’t head the end of Jihoon’s reply as he jumps up quickly, shoving books into bag haphazardly, and  _ running  _ for the door. 

He doesn’t miss the surprised look  _ Guanlin  _ gives him befor he pushes out the exit, but he does miss another pair of wide doe eyes that stare at his disappearing back, bright pink sweater paws flying to cover his mouth in shock. 

Park Jihoon’s world, just as Kang Daniel’s did only twenty four hours ago, explodes into color. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi was gonna murder him, step-brother or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is officially upon me... wow i'm exhausted...
> 
> guanlin seems like an ass in this one, i promise he's not really okay he's just angsty and emotional okay
> 
> tell me what you think! and thanks for all of you that have continued to read omg it means the world to me!!!

"What was that?" Woojin asks, staring at Jihoon's distraught figure. In front of them, Guanlin’s attention occupies towards the space previously occupied by the student who had just rushed out in a flurry.   
  
Jihoon blinks, once, twice, three times, not trusting his eyes. He stares down at his shoes, his sweater, then fumbles around his belongings for his textbook. He flips through to a random page and checks again just to be sure.   
  
Sure enough, a colored and labeled picture of the human body stares back at him.   
  
"H-holy shit."   
  
"What?" Woojin asks again, shifting his gaze towards the page uncertainty, "Yeah, it's the endocrine system?"   
  
"N-no--" Jihoon begins, running a finger across the page.   
  
"What do you mean 'no,' it literally says endocrine system--" Woojin says pulling the textbook closer.   
  
"No, it's in color!" Jihoon finally articulates.   
  
"What?" Woojin and Guanlin say together.   
  
"It's in color... everything is in color..." Jihoon replies, spinning around in his spot.   
  
"You-- when did you meet your soulmate!?" Woojin sputters.   
  
Jihoon feels sudden dread cut through his body, like ice.   
  
"Just now... that guy... I think he was my soulmate?"   
  
"Did you see his face? Do you know who he is?" Woojin asks, already pulling out his phone to text Daehwi and Jinyoung the news. They were supposed to meet after class, but Daehwi was also a protective mother hen, especially towards Jihoon and would have demanded to know why he wasn't contacted first after the discovery.   
  
"Ay, it's not that big of a deal..." Guanlin mutters, finding a lone seat and sitting down, "It's not even that serious, all that soulmate shit."   
  
"Shut up, Guanlin." Woojin shoots straight back.   
  
"C'mon, Jihoon. Let's just go get coffee and forget all about it! You can see in color, and you have great looks. What's not to like?" Guanlin asks, trying to divert Jihoon's attention, “You’re just like me now!”

  
"Listen, Guanlin, you've asked my brother out on a date every single day this entire semester, and Jihoon has replied no, every single day." Woojin says sharply, "Get a hint, won't you?"   
  
That's when Jihoon's eyes fill with tears, leaving both Woojin and Guanlin silent.   
  
"I didn't see his face. I don't know who my soulmate is." Jihoon cries plaintively, "And I won't know the next time I see them!"

“It’s alright!” Woojin tries to console, panicking at the prospect of a teary Jihoon. Daehwi was gonna _murder_ him, step-brother or not. “We’re gonna leave Lai Gaunlin here, and go find Daehwi and Jinyoung, and they will help us because they know about this stuff.”

Jihoon nods, sullenly collecting his things.

“... So, no coffee date?” Guanlin tries, just one last time.

“No!” Woojin spits, before leading Jihoon out of the lecture hall.

“Alright, alright, chill…” Guanlin shrugs.

Fortunately, Daehwi and Jinyoung had already heard the news via panicked text from Woojin and had come directly from Cafe Omma sporting iced teas, a coffee, and hot chocolate for Woojin and Jihoon respectively.

Daehwi doesn’t even wait to attack Jihoon, arms open, smothering the pink tracksuit clad boy with his undying love and affection.

“Oh my gosh, my Jihoonie all grown up and meeting his soulmate, oh Jinyoung hold me I can’t, this isn’t happening!” Daehwi cries.

“I’m older than you.” Jihoon deadpans, but is promptly shut up by another flurry of kisses all over his head.

“You’re such a mom.” Jihoon grumbles as he watches Woojin and Jinyoung share sniggering laughs at Jihoon’s expression.

“Jinyoung, please get it off me.” Jihoon says, gesturing to Daehwi.

“I’m sorry, I may be it’s soulmate, and it’s boyfriend, but I can’t do anything about it.” Jinyoung shrugs, and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“So now tell me, what’s wrong. What happened?” Daehwi says, sitting Jihoon down urgently.

“Was he an ass? Oh dear, I remember how mine was an ass too--”

“I was not!” Jinyoung retaliates but is ignored.

“He left before he Jihoon could see who he was.” Woojin supplies helpfully when Jihoon replies in silence.

“I won’t be able to know. I won’t be able to tell.” Jihoon says, biting his lip, worrying.

“Oh, don’t think like that. At least you know he’s in you lecture. He’ll see you too, and he’ll come find you. I’m sure of it.” Daehwi consoles, and Jinyoung nods. Woojin rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be like that Woojinie, you’ll find your soulmate one day too!” Daehwi smiles brightly, and Woojin scowls even more.

“What a grump.” Jihoon teases, and Woojin whiplashes in surprise.

“Hey!” Woojin whines, launching himself at Jihoon. “You-- Shut up!”

Jihoon giggles as he wrestles on the grass with Woojin, both not budging an inch.

“What kids.” Daehwi sniffs, mock disdainfully. Jinyoung only laughs, watching Jihoon skillfully pin his step-brother down.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm gonna die." Daniel says, laying his head on the countertop, "I'm actually going to die, I'm so stupid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... things happen ok... like school. and procrastination. and missing my alarm and waking up at 6:50... when my bus comes at 6:30... 
> 
> this chapter... is kinda weird. it's like borderline crack-y and I'm not sure how to feel about it. it's kind of amusing but also kinda eh... 
> 
> sorry my frens i love you to bits and pieces, i apologize for this... whatever this is? i promise i'll do better with the updating!

Daniel doesn't stop running until he reaches Cafe Omma, bustling past two males carrying iced teas, coffee, and a hot chocolate, and promptly throws himself on a stool against the counter.  
  
"Well, hello to you too." Jisung greets amiably, wiping one of the mugs dry. The cafe, usually busy, is lax at the time, many students still in class, or only coming in and out to order a quick iced coffee to stay awake for their next class.   
  
"Hyung," David begins, panting as he puts his school bag down, "What do I do?"   
  
Jisung stares at him disdainfully one moment, before sighing.   
  
"Hold on."   
  
Daniel's eyes track how Jisung uses the same mug he was drying to make a cup of hot chocolate, and pushes it over the counter, along with a cookie.   
  
"Eat and talk."   
  
So Daniel pours his story out, recounting the exact moment he saw Jihoon, the pink sweater he wore, and the unexpected ask out by this Guanlin guy, all while spitting crumbs of Jisung’s chocolate chip cookies out as he talks.   
  
"And so you just left?" Jisung asks, eyebrow raised.   
  
"I didn't want to force him into anything, soulmates or not. What if he likes Guanlin guy? What if he like Woojin? Or any of the others I've seen him take pictures with?"   
  
"You could have asked anyways." a voice calls out from the side, and both Jisung and Daniel look up.   
  
"Soulmates have bonds. Your relationship would have meant something, no matter how platonic or romantic it may be." the guy shrugs, eyeing the other, sitting next to him.   
  
"Aigoo, Minhyun giving good advice!" Jisung says delightfully, cheerfully walking over to stroke Minhyun's head endearingly and clear away the empty plate in front of him.

"Stop it." The male next to Minhyun grumbles, and Jisung laughs.   
  
"No need to feel competitive, Jaehwan dear." Jisung smiles brightly.   
  
"Ah, you two are--?" Daniel questions, cautiously.

"Soulmates." Minhyun says.   
  
"Dating-- oh." Jaehwan says at the same time.   
  
Daniel laughs as Minhyun swipes at Jaehwan's head playfully.   
  
"Find him. Talk to him. At least you know who he is." Minhyun says. "I'm sure he'll appreciate."   
  
"He will." A third voice interrupts, and the four of them now, turn to the new person.   
  
"Ha Sungwoon." the person greets, settling down on the stool next to Daniel.   
  
"He will?" Daniel asks, repeating Sungwoon.   
  
"Jihoonie? Oh yeah. He's been dreaming of meeting his soulmate since he was little." Sungwoon smiles. "Don't make fun of his outfits, he tries. He just can't see his color choices yet… although he doesn’t quite have an eye for style anyways..."   
  
"You know him!" Daniel says, surprised.   
  
"Jihoon? Of course I know Jihoon. I watched him and Woojin growing up. We're cousins."   
  
"What are the chances..." Jisung whispers to the side.   
  
"And Woojin--?" Daniel prompts.   
  
"His brother. Step-brother, that is. But they're brothers."   
  
"Thank god." Daniel sighs, relief flooding his body.   
  
"Oh don't feel relieved yet, Woojin's a protective brother. He'll tear you apart."   
  
"Oh dear." Jisung says as he watches Daniel's soul fly away.   
  
"Bye!" Jaehwan waves at it, soul floating across the room.   
  
"Best of luck!" Ha Sungwoon says cheerfully, getting up from the stool.   
  
"W-wait--"   
  
But before Daniel can say another word more, Ha Sungwoon has already disappeared out the door, iced coffee in hand, humming a tune.   
  
"They're a family of weird ones, aren't they." Minhyun comments, sipping at his tea.   
  
"I'm gonna die." Daniel says, laying his head on the countertop, "I'm actually going to die, I'm so stupid."   
  
"Now, now, no self-deprecating thoughts here. You can do that outside." Jisung says firmly.   
  
" _Thanks_ , mom."   
  
Jaehwan howls with laughter at that, earning him a dirty look from Minhyun.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel freezes, then turns back, heart pumping loud in his chest-- is this how people got heart attacks?
> 
> Alas, no, not heart attacks.
> 
> No, Daniel's about to die from butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hi… im sorry i stopped updating this for like 60 billion years!
> 
> some updates: i got into college! i finished my applications and got accepted, seriously I promise I didn’t just abandon this. 
> 
> my phone is really old and fucked up and so it’s not really working right now. but neither is my computer… there's an entire row of keys that don’t type and the mouse buttons aren’t always responsive either. i got a bluetooth keyboard and a usb mouse but my dumbass computer is rejecting both right now… so i’m on my shitty phone dying inside lmao!
> 
> i’m gonna try to go back to posting more often now… i’ll do my best I promise. 
> 
> per usual, pease comment kudos and subscribe! i always love talking with you guys. love you all and I hope you enjoy the chapter! ♡ ♡ 
> 
> and ofc, happy new year! :)

The next few weeks, Daniel spends suspended in a limbo of uncertainty.

As Seongwoo says, it's almost depressing how quietly obsessed Daniel is with Jihoon, how full of longing Daniel is for resident fashion terrorist and how much Daniel wants to crush Lai Guanlin in the palm of his hand.

So yes, mildly depressing.

Daniel just isn't sure  _ why. _ Why he's so afraid, why he just can't say something. And yeah, he thinks about Minhyuk's word, promising him that nothing bad will come out of just talking to the boy, and Ha Sungwoon's curious but promising revelations, but still: fear.

Everyday, Jisung asks Daniel the same question when he steps into the Cafe after class.

"Did you do it?"

And regretfully, Daniel always has to reply, "No."

He used to even try to convince himself that he was, in fact, doing more good by not approaching the boy. Between, "It's midterms, don't want to give him more stress!" and "I'm so not qualified to be a part of his life yet." Daniel has managed to avoid responsibilities-- perhaps to his disadvantage.

The next morning should have been like any other. Snooze button times two, beat shoes, Cafe Omma for eggs and toast, no spilled coffee. And it is, for the most part. It's normal even through lecture. For the first time in weeks, Daniel stays awake, pays attention, and even takes a set of pretty darn good notes. At least for the first half of lecture. The second half is spent staring lazily towards a certain soulmate in another (when do they stop) hideous sweater. And then class is ending and Mister Here to Steal Your Boy Away aka Lai Guanlin comes sauntering up to Jihoon again like clockwork. It's maybe there when Daniel's heart does a thump and another thump and next thing he knows he's pushing his way forward.

The combined expressions panned across Guanlin, Woojin, and Jihoon's face were all the elements of a bad drama in itself. One of disgruntled annoyance (Guanin), one of suspicious anger (Woojin), and one of confused naivety paired with surprise (Jihoon).

"Um, hi. I'm Kang Daniel."

"Kang... Daniel?" Jihoon says, and Daniel nearly melts into a little puddle of goo as he hears his name fall for the first time from petal pink lips.

"I-I'm your soulmate."

Deafening silence.

In a matter of seconds, Kang Daniel makes a lot of split second decisions. One, letting his stupid mouth go awry. Two, letting himself stand vulnerably in front of his small audience for a moment too long. Three, trying to make a run for it a moment too long after.

"H-hey!" Jihoon yelps as he snaps out of reverie, fog clearing, words piecing together the situation at hand. To his credit, Jihoon has never acted faster in his life. Kang Daniel nearly skitters away to die in a hole or something of the sort but Jihoon's hand stops him. Gentle, warm, pleading fingers wrapped around Daniel's wrist, in a grip that would so easily be escaped from if not for the jolting electricity and bolt of fear and maybe some butterflies. Daniel freezes, then turns back, heart pumping loud in his chest-- is this how people got heart attacks?

Alas, no, not heart attacks.

"Please... just. Stay for a moment. Let's... talk?" Jihoon pleads, staring up at Kang Daniel's painfully attractive but also clearly very, very scared face.   
  
No, Daniel's about to die from  _ butterflies _ . 

In a matter of seconds, Woojin makes a lot of split second decisions. One, piecing together the identity of this boisterously clumsy bloke that resembled a puppy a little too much for Woojin to be comfortable with. Two, reviewing pressure points to knock out, maybe kill, who knows, his step-brother's soulmate: a promise he had made to himself since he met Jihoon for the first time when they were 10. Three, deciding that Jihoon probably wouldn't like that and restraining himself despite the insistent itch in his fingertips.

Instead, he does the next best thing and that is to turn to Guanlin (ignoring the ba-dump in his chest-- it's of hate, he swears it is) and telling him eloquently: "Get the fuck out."

Guanlin rolls his eyes and ambles over, tall and looming. Woojin  _ detests _ it.    
  
"Pity it's not me." Guanlin shrugs, lazily stuffing left hand into pocket. "Seeya later puppy guard." Guanlin smirks before patting Woojin twice on the head condescendingly. Woojin boils with anger. He rips his attention back to Jihoon and Daniel.

Jihoon's standing in front of the taller boy, eyes shining brightly as he talks animatedly. The other boy nods excitedly, returning the shining look. Woojin swears he nearly goes blind with the smile the Kang Daniel boy flashes and watches disdainfully as Jihoon's legs seem to go jelly for a second.

"God there's two of them..." Woojin mutters as he pulls out his phone to text Daehwi and Jinyoung.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for being my soulmate, I'm glad to have finally met you!" Jihoon says, averting his eyes while Daniel flushes rosy red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story isn't done... stay tuned!

They say your life changes when you meet your soulmate. That colors become reality. That the sun is warmer. That the world turns, suddenly, all the more beautiful.    
  
They say when you meet your soulmate-- really meet-- the pleasantness only burns, bright, warm, beautiful, like a summer night.    
  
That's how Daniel feels right now, sitting at a table at Cafe Omma, watching Jihoon's dance in his seat. The hand that Jihoon had clasped moments after their formal meeting was still intact, neither of them fond of the idea of severing the tie.    
  
Daniel feels the butterflies in his stomach flutter, letting his eyes trace Jihoon's face, his rosy cheeks, his nose, his lips. Daniel squeezes his soulmate's hand tighter.    
  
"What took you so long?" Jihoon pouts as Daniel pours out his embarrassing story.   
  
"I was scared." Daniel replies shyly.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You were-- you... I was scared." Daniel shrugs.    
  
"Cheesy." Woojin grumbles, sitting a table over with Daehwi and Jinyoung.    
  
"I think it's sweet!" Daehwi comments.   
  
"Young love." Jisung sighs as he places a strawberry smoothie on Jihoon and Daniel's table.   
  
Jihoon surges forward to sip at it excitedly.    
  
"This is my favorite hyung-- his name is Jisung but I just call him mom." Daniel laughs and Jihoon giggles.    
  
"Gross." Woojin mutters.    
  
"Oh, I can't wait for you to find your soulmate." Daehwi replies drily.    
  
The door twinkles and Daniel tears his gaze off of Jihoon    
  
"Oh! And this is Ong. He's my roommate and my best friend. He was super excited to meet you." Daniel introduces.   
  
Ong laughs, winking humorously, "If you ever want to hear or see any of Daniel's embarrassing stories let me know!"   
  
Jihoon bursts out laughing as embarrassed Daniel pulls Seongwoo into a halfhearted choke hold.    
  
"I like him." Daehwi tells Jinyoung who nods, lacing his fingers with his soulmate.   
  
"I don't." Woojin simpers and Daehwi squints at him.   
  
"What a grump." Jinyoung laughs.   
  
As Seongwoo makes his way to say hello to Jisung at the counter, waving hello at Jihoon's friends, Daniel laughs, heart light and feeling genuinely happy.    
  
Daniel watches Jihoon laugh brightly at Woojin's unimpressed face. Giggling, Jihoon turns his attention back on Daniel, face coloring. He shyly looks up at Daniel through long lashes and giggles again nervously.    
  
Daniel sputters as Jihoon leans closer, eyes bright.    
  
"Thank you for being my soulmate," Jihoon smiles, leaning forward to press a sweet, gentle, shy kiss on Daniel's cheek. "I'm glad to have finally met you!" Jihoon says, averting his eyes while Daniel flushes rosy red.    
  
"Me too." Daniel smiles, ears red and embarrassed, and Jihoon can't help but feel his stomach flip, heart bursting in his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi! Kudos, Comment, Subscribe. 
> 
> I'll try to update this regularly. :)


End file.
